justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Night Boat To Cairo
|artist = |year = 1979 |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |difficulty = 1/3 (Easy) |effort = 3/3 (Exhausting) |pc = Gold/Purple/Teal/Burnt Orange |gc = Bright Green/Gold/Pink/Yellow|image = |nogm = 2 |pictos = 49 |perf= Mehdi Kerkouche (P1) Julia Spiesser (P2) Céline Rotsen (P3) Jérémy Paquet (P4)}} "Night Boat to Cairo" by Madness is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine features three mummies and a camel. The first mummy is yellow, the second is pink, and the third is green. The camel is dark orange. Nightboatquat coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Nightboatquat coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Nightboatquat coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) Nightboatquat coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Nightboatquat coach 3@2x.png|P3 (Original) Nightboatquat coach 3 big.png|P3 (Remake) Nightboatquat coach 4@2x.png|P4 (Original) Nightboatquat coach 4 big.png|P4 (Remake) Background Just Dance 3 It takes place in a bank of the Nile during nighttime with a boat floating. Deeper in the background are silhouetted palm trees and pyramids. Xbox 360 In the Xbox 360 version, the background and the moon look much darker. Gold Moves There are 2''' Gold Moves in the routine, both of which are the same: '''Both Gold Moves: Slowly flow your arms from up to down. NightBoatToCairoAllGoldMoves.png|Both Gold Moves Trivia *The green mummy is available as an avatar outfit on the Xbox 360. *The camel moos like a cow. *This is the only dance crew on Just Dance 3 that's marked as an effort of 3. All the others are marked as 2 for an effort. *There's a silver badge for "The Good Crew" where all 4 players have to get good or perfect when the camel blows a horn at the mummies. They call it "charm the snakes in Night Boat to Cairo". *The ship that goes across the Nile resembles the Titanic. This ship may have been used for Never Gonna Give You Up. * P3 was going to have an avatar. However, it did not appear in any games.https://twitter.com/JustDanceSpain/status/443044560885673984 * All of the Mummies and the Camel mess up on a lot of moves in this routine for Example: On 1:43 the Blue mummy messes up on a move, On 2:42 the Yellow mummy messes up on the arm movements and the Pink mummy almost bumps into the Blue mummy, 3:02 the Pink mummy hesitates and almost forgets a move, and On 3:05 the Camel lifts up his legs higher than everybody else's then he returns back to normal. Gallery weridsockpuurpy.png|''Night Boat To Cairo'' nightboatquat.jpg|''Night Boat To Cairo'' (Remake) CairoMenu.png|''Night Boat To Cairo'' on the Just Dance 3 menu Nightboatquat cover@2x-1-.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 57.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2014 5743443.png|P2's avatar Just Dance 2015 and later games images (15).jpg|Gameplay Schermata 10-2456950 alle 17.39.37.png|Character Selection night boat quat pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Nightboattocariojustdance2014betaavatar.jpg|Beta avatar for P3https://twitter.com/JustDanceSpain/status/443044560885673984 Videos File:Madness - Night Boat to Cairo File:Just Dance 3 Night Boat To Cairo, Madness (Dance creew) 5* References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Remade Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Rock Songs